


Diplomacy

by onpedestal123



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gay, Highmountain Tauren, M/M, Muscles, NSFW, tauren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onpedestal123/pseuds/onpedestal123
Summary: Baine leaves on his first diplomatic mission to Thunder Totem, and is satisfied with his result.





	Diplomacy

Baine Bloodhoof had only met the Highmountain Tauren in person a couple times, but it was wonderous how much of a kinship he felt with their people. They were a similar people, separated for so many years, and finally, now, after the Legion was defeated, he had the honour given to him by Sylvanas of inviting their whole tribe to join the forces of the Horde. He was always the youngest Horde leader, and he had always felt that his fellow leaders, especially Saurfang, Sylvanas, and Vol’jin before he passed always thought of his father as a greater leader than he. Baine was more soft-spoken, thoughtful, and diplomatic - very common amongst the tauren, but Baine thought to himself that if he were able to convince the Highmountain to throw their lot in with the Horde, he’d finally prove that diplomacy and his methods were equal to that of his fellow leaders.

Baine’s hooves touched down upon Thunder Totem just as the sun was setting, and many Highmountain tauren, and their leaders - Mayla Highmountain, Jale Rivermane, and Lasan Skyhorn, were all there to greet him. “It has been a long journey, let me take your pack” offered Lasan, as he approached Baine, dismounting from his wyvern. Although Baine packed much, the larger, muscular Skyhorn leader made a show of lifting his bags, slinging them across his shoulder, and slinging them across his muscular back - Baine could not help but notice his muscles of his back flexing. “Come, let me show you to your quarters, it’s late, and we can start our dicussions tomorrow.”, offered Mayla, snapping Baine out of his trance, to which Baine replied “Yes, yes, um, right, thank you for your offer”, out of the corner of his eye, Baine noticed Lasan smirk, as though he had noticed his earlier gestures.

His room was of the highest quality, not similar to the ones at home in Thunder Bluff. Exquisite leather rugs, ancient tauren paintings on the wall, a warm bed to sleep in, and a roaring fire were his amenities in Thunder Totem, and Baine found himself able to relax before going to bed. But as Baine just was settled into his lodgings, he heard a knock on his door. Baine reluctantly opened it, to see Lasan smiling there. “Ah, Baine, it looks like you’ve been settling in well here?” Lasan asked warmly as he slung his arm around the young tauren as though he were a good friend. “Why yes, of course, thank you for your hospitality. It makes it quite easier for our meetings tomorrow” stammered Baine nervously, as he noticed how warm Lasan’s body felt against his own, how muscular his arm was, slung across his shoulders. Noticing this, Lasan grinned to himself and thought “Ha, so this young calf seems to take a liking to me, lets see how far this goes!” Lasan looked over Baine and thought to himself, “He is looks just like his father when he was a youthful young Tauren. The classic Bloodhoof good looks.” Lasan couldnt help but to invite himself in and pour Baine a drink of Rumsey Rum Black Label he brought with him, to which Baine welcomed. As they talked about the Legion, the sacrifices made on all sides, the heroic adventurers whom they helped delve into the Emerald Nightmare, take down Gul’dan and Elisande at the Nighthold, killed Kil’Jaden and closed the portal at the Tomb of Sargeras, and even travelled to Argus to confront the Titans themselves, they both were looking at each other, talking to each other, with the warmth only friends of many years could have had.

While they were talking however, Lasan, who noticed how appropriate and confident Baine did in his chieftan’s feathered headdress and matching harness - how his brown fur did not conceal at all how cut his muscles were. Although Baine was young, he had youth on his side - he was not a large bull, like his father, but he definitely had a lot more tone than him. His arms were furred brown, while his torso and legs were cream white. His biceps looked like they were sculpted out of marble, with broad, muscular shoulders, which faded into cream white, rounded pecs, with nipples that peaked out at the apex of the rounded muscle. His abs was his crowning feature - 6 well sculpted abs, like they were formed by the Earth Mother herself, flexing when he laughed, with a belly button that was the only other object on that perfect washboard. “Thank the Earth Mother that tauren only did wear a loin harness” thought Lasan. As their conversation ended, Lasan couldnt help himself much longer and said “Baine, perhaps we should cut this conversation here, I must get some rest before our meetings tomorrow, unless you had something else in mind….” giving him a grin as he stood up, pulling Baine into a deep hug, not surprised to feel a hard erection poking his thigh as he did so. Noticing this, Baine quickly withdrew and stammered 

“Uh, Lasan, this is not what it seems, I only wished to have a good chat and conversation with yo-“

“It is quite alright Baine, I noticed ever since you stepped off your wyvern a couple hours ago, your youthful vigor and innocence tends to lead to these things happening”, said Lasan in a comforting voice. “Tell me, do you have a mate in Thunder Bluff?”

“No of course not yet, my advisors tell me against making such important and ceremonial moves so early, because of my age. Many of the other leaders of the Horde think that I’m just a bounding teenager, not capable of sitting equally at the table with them” confessed Baine. “I’m not even sure if I would the kind of mate of which you speak of”

Lasan patted Baine on the shoulder reassuringly. “Come now Baine, do you feel attracted to me now? It is important for future allied leaders to be honest with each other”

Baine shifted nervously, and looked to his hooves, the innocence on his face showing. “Y-yes, Lasan, I feel that I am. I’m just nervous to come off like this to my future ally, it seems like I’m showing weakness.”

Lasan scoffed. “This is not weakness. We tauren are a calm, understanding people. I am happy to indulge you in your pleasures, if you like. It does make for a stronger alliance between our peoples, does it not?”

Baine started to stammer a response “Well uh, if you insist Lasan, bu-“ but was cut off by Lasan gently placing his lips upon his, feeling his arms snake under his armpits and across his back, pulling him close - it was his first kiss. “Lasan… that was my first, I ha-havent before uhm” 

“Did you like it?”

“Y-yes”

“Then why do you sound so apprehensive? Come Baine, show me how much you want me” Lasan encouraged as he went in for another, his tongue this time invading that of Baine’s. Baine moaned as he felt Lasan’s tongue playing with his, and started melting into his embrace with Lasan. The larger bull felt Baine finally relax and reached down Baine’s round pecs and his 6pack and toyed with the waist of Baine’s lion-harness. 

“May I?” As Lasan as he teased Baine’s lion-harness, only to be met with deep moan of pleasure from Baine. “I’ll take that as a yes”, replied Lasan as he stuck his palm into the harness, feeling Baine’s wet erection, stroking his penis for the first time. At the feeling of the first other person than himself stroke his penis this way, Baine moaned in pure ecstasy. “P-Please”, he moaned, as Lasan stroked him off. “Please what?” Lasan replied coyly as his right hand continued rub Baine’s manhood under his lion-harness. “Take these off?”

“Y-yes” moaned Baine, and with two hands, Lasan slowly slid Baine’s garments off, leaving Baine’s cut, lean, teenage bull body exposed to the world, with his uncut, rock hard erection standing at full mast. Lasan noticed Baine’s large uncut penis, his low hanging ballsack, and started stripping off himself, leaving them both in the nude. He put Baine’s headdess back on though, and when Baine asked him why, Lasan responded with “You are the leader of the Bloodhoof Tauren, and you should wear your title proudly. You are the proud and capable leader of your people, and should honour them that way, even when we are about to have sex.” Baine swelled with pride, most of it going to his hard, erect cock.

“Have you ever had this done to you”? Asked Lasan as he slowly knelt down and but Baine’s uncut dickhead into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue, tasting the salty precum at its tip. “N-no, but I do use my hands”, replied Baine. “A leader needs to take his time off”. Baine started panting hard, closing his eyes, and experiencing his first blowjob, he couldnt help himself for very long. Lasan’s long tongue would ascend his shaft and bob atop his leaking cock, peeling back the foreskin to pleasure the hidden mushroom tip, while Lasan’s hands would roll his orbs underneath, using his fingers to play with his testicles while his mouth would repeat those actions on his youthful bullhood. Baine had never felt such a feeling before - colour exploded in his closed eyes before him, he would se stars, his tongue lolled out of his mouth, and he was panting the whole time - his pecs heaving with every breath, his abs flexing and relaxing as he moaned and panted Lasan’s name.

“Aa-aahhh! Lasan, I’m cumming!” screamed Baine, as he sent 5 shots of young, virile, creamy Bloodhoof sperm into Lasan’s mouth without much warning, hitting Lasan in the cheek with the first few shots, and painting the larger bull’s chest and abs with sperm, watching it run down the Highmountain’s muscular body.

Lasan moaned as Baine shot his seed into his face, “Ahh, Baine, has anyone taught you manners? You should give me some warning next time”. Baine looked sheepishly at Lasan. It was Baine’s first time, so Lasan decided to forgive him. “But”, Lasan said, “for doing that we are going to do a bit more”, as he slowly led Baine to the bed, placing Baine on his back and lifting his muscular legs over his shoulders, exposing his virgin hole. Lasan couldnt help but to get hard seeing Baine’s youthful, muscular body, spread out in front of him, hole exposed. His softening cock laying on his 6pack, oozing out sperm and defacing its beautiful natural contours.

“Are you ready?” said Lasan, teasing his hole with his cut, mushroom headed cock. Baine could only moan a yes in response as he slowly got hard again, stroking his own penis. Lasan slowly penetrated the Bloodhoof leader. As Lasan’s mushroom head penetrated Baine’s virgin hole for the first time, the Bloodhoof leader moaned in pain, but adjusted to his size. The Tauren are a proud and tenacious people, his father often told him, and even now, Baine thought to himself, should be a time where I demonstrate that. Lasan quickly hilted himself inside Baine, with Baines large orbs smacking against his pelvis. Lasan began thrusting into Baine with a slow and sensual rhythm, his cock finding Baines prostate quickly. Baine began moaning Lasan’s name like a mantra, his rocking body creaking the bed, ruffling the feathers of his royal headdress, but he didnt care. This primal act of mating, having Lasan, the leader of an allied tribe entering him for the first time - taking his virginity, pleasuring him like no one had ever before, was the best feeling the young tauren ever had. Thinking this, he felt a second orgasm bubbling within his large balls. “L-Lasan! Ah-a-ah, I-I’m go-onna c-c-cumm a-aga-“ was all he got out before a second orgasm exploded from his erect cock, with the first couple shots shooting far into his face, some even hitting his Bloodhoof royal headdress. The second stream of tauren cum stained his beautiful cream body, clinging on to his pecs like silk, painting dots all over his rock hard 6pack, the last remaining shots going over his hand. Feeling Baine cum, Lasan also came with a roar, taking the Bloodhoof’s virginity and filling him up with Highmountain cum, pulling out and shooting his last couple streams onto Baine’s still hard penis and balls.

“Wo-ow”, panted Baine, completely out of breath from his first time. Baine licked is cum covered hand and smeared the cum around his body, touching his face and collapsing on the bed. “That was something else, Lasan.”  
Lasan licked his cum off of Baine’s now experienced hole, and off his hard abs and climbed over and lay on the cum covered Baine, smearing cum over his own body, and kissed Baine - swapping the leaders’ cum in their mouths. “I think this alliance with the Horde will go very well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Baine smut is so hard to find lol, so decided to write some for my own! His new model as hot as fuck so I figured who else but Lasan to size Baine up a bit after his remodel!
> 
> Comments and suggestions are very welcome!


End file.
